Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used in electronic devices to translate analog signals for digital data processing. Specifically, ADCs convert an analog signal to a digital signal that is an approximation of the analog signal. Many types of ADCs have been developed to meet various performance, power, cost and size requirements. Recently, commercial devices are demanding higher speed and higher resolution. As a result, it is desirable to have ADCs with a higher sampling rate (e.g., giga-samples per second sampling rate).
ADCs may comprise comparators and clock generators. Comparators and clock generators for ADCs with a higher sampling rate consume more power because they are switching at a higher speed. Thus, power consumption caused by comparators and clock generators becomes a critical design consideration in the development of high-speed and power-efficient ADCs.